


Power Chamber of Fairy Tales

by KindredIsa



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking, Will Add More, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: A power rangers slashy twist on classic fairy tales with love, magic and danger along with some slashy hotness. Slash, violence, maybe some spanking and other themes. Male preg in some.Cross-Posted on Fanfiction.net Updated: Sep 6, 2011 - Published: Sep 5, 2011
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Cinderella PT 1

** Power Chamber of Fairy Tales **

** Cinderella **

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom there lived a loving man who had a lovely young son wanting everything for him but alas the child had no mother to care for him. The merchant knew that every child needed a loving mother so on his travels outside the kingdom, the man would search for someone he thought would make a loving wife and mother. One day he found a lovely woman named Rita with two daughters named Kimberly and Trini feeling that even if they were girls, his son may like to play with them never having had siblings. After a short courtship, the man married the woman bringing her to his large estate as his wife and the two girls became his step daughters but alas, the man soon fell gravely ill dying on a cold snowy night. This is where our tale begins.

Many years later, the young boy had grown into a lovely young man with soft chocolate brown eyes, long wavy chestnut hair and a slender form with lean muscles. He had grown all the more lovely than even his father would have imagined but sadly his stepmother didn't care for him in any form having chosen to spend her time and the money on her two spoiled daughters. The boy was made to work in the house hold as a servant, treated as less than family by all but through it all; he never lost his pure kind heart. Not far from the village, there live another boy with an entirely different life but none would have guessed that one day, they would meet under the magic of both the full moon and the fairies.

The morning had turned out as it always did with the morning glow filling the air, the sun rising to meet another day even as the birds began to slowly sing their sweet magical melodies. In a lone tower slept the boy covered in thin torn blankets but his quiet repose was not to be when the large clock tower at the large white palace began to ring declaring it the beginning of the day within the kingdom. Tommy had been having such a wonderful dream only to be woken rudely by the large insistent chimes of the large clock. "Oh yes, I hear you. Wake up, time to start another day." The boy grumbled getting out of the small bed with a sigh. "Man even that clock orders me around."

Once he was finally up and out of bed, Tommy stripped off the long white thin sleeping shirt that covered all the way to his knees walking to gather some water from the basin left overnight on a smooth wooden table. As the icy cold water was applied to his body, he shivered making sure that he was clean before getting dressed into simple pauper's clothing. He then tied his locks back in a low ponytail heading down the wooden stairs of the towering attic entering the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for the household. As he cooked for his family, the bells in the kitchen rang with them demanding their morning meal. With a sigh, the boy placed the hot teas and eggs onto three trays balancing them on each arm and one of his head before heading upstairs well aware that the mean household's black cat was trying to trip him. The little beast always ran in front of him as if trying to trip Tommy up only to get him into more trouble but he had managed to get upstairs without incident.

Once he had gotten up the long winding stairs, the boy entered the first room carrying the trays with a bright and cherry greeting to his step sister. "Good morning Kimberly, how did you sleep?" He placed the tray on her night table for her before she spoke.

"It's about time, get the laundry done and don't be all day about it Tommy." With the boy picking up her laundry with his free arm and the boy nodded leaving the large chambers.

"Yes, Kimberly." With her having been served her breakfast, the boy then entered his other sister's bedchambers opening the door with the same greeting as always only to once again be told he was taking too long being tossed the mending. Having both the other two chores to be done, Tommy opened his stepmother's door with the evil cat scampering ahead nearly knocking him over to jump up onto the large master bed, both the cat and his stepmother hidden in the shadows.

"Well it seems you have been dilly-dallying again Thomas. It seems we must have time on our hands and so it would seem you need more chores to be done today doesn't it boy?" The woman began to sip her tea eyeing her stepson never knowing why she bothered to keep him still in the house but he had inherited the home once his father had died with her hatred growing. "Now let's see the curtains on the second floor wash them."

"But I just did them last week."

"Do them again!"

"Yes…Yes Ma'am."

Rita then sipped her tea again and smirked coldly at the boy. "Now the floors need washing, the gardening, the ironing, washing, and the mending….Oh and yes, make sure that Goldar gets a bath." At the mention of a bath, the black cat hissed at his mistress' servant with Tommy just knowing that this day was going to get all the worse with the stupid cat determined not to be bathed. Grabbing the ironing his stepmother had for him, Tommy began the long day of chores not knowing that his life was going to get all the more complicated.

Meanwhile at the large white palace, the king was starting to get rather annoyed with his son's lack of interest in finding a wife or husband yelling at his advisors. "Dammit, I don't care what the boy's excuse is; it is by time for Jason to get married!"

"Yes, your majesty but how can you expect the boy to find one unless it be a foreign bride and the Prince is away on a hunting trip after all. "

"Well he shall be returning tonight won't he? So we'll just arrange a welcome home ball for tonight."

The advisor stammered in pure alarm of what the king had in mind unsure that they could even pull that off much less in one day. "T…Tonight?"

"Tonight…And invited all the eligible boys and girls to attend by royal decree."

"But you expect your son to find someone at the ball tonight? Majesty, one can't just fall in love within one night. Can we not just set it for another night?"

The king turned around glaring at the slender man. "No, tonight and he'll pick someone or I will. You don't know what it's like to see your only son growing farther and farther away from you Grimsley, but I want to see my grandchildren before I die."

"And if he should find a male mate Majesty?"

"Then we'll work around it with a few potions available to allow that chosen boy to carry my grandchildren. I am prepared for either contingency after all." The King nodded and smiled waving his hand in dismissal. "Now go and get this all done and remember don't tell Jason about why this ball is being held but to welcome him home understood?"

"Yes. Right away, Majesty." The man bowed leaving the large library to in all haste to do as his king bid of him quickly having the invitations written up before having the royal messengers leave the castle to give out the invitations to every household in the kingdom. While they did their duty, he did his' making sure the large ballroom was being readied to parade every unwed young person before the young Prince. In a way, Grimsley almost pitied the boy knowing that the King wouldn't rest until they boy was married.

Tommy had just cleaned the cat with the feline making sure that he had gotten wet during the whole ordeal hissing and howling at him. He was now busy cleaning the floor of the large front hall on his hands and knees having just finished the last bit of the black and white tiled floor when he suddenly saw the cat scampering along the now freshly cleaned floors with the dirt from the dust pan on his paws having covered the entire room with dirty kitty marks. Tommy groaned and tossed his wet cloth onto the now once again dirty floor with both exhaustion and frustration. "Oh you mean little thing!" Just as he stood up to pick up the cat to take him outside, the doorbell rang with the boy answering it taking the letter from the messenger. Being told that it was urgent, the boy headed upstairs to interrupt the music lessons knocking on the door.

Rita scowled and told Tommy to enter the room. "Yes, what is it?"

"I know you told me you didn't want to be disturbed but this just arrived from the palace."

"The palace?" Both his step sisters came at him making Tommy bolt to the side when they started to argue over the letter demanding to read it when Rita grabbed a hold of it.

"I'll read it…" Opening the invitation the woman beamed in wicked delight. "Oh my, there is to be a masked ball in honor of the Prince's return and by royal command all eligible women and men in the kingdom must attend." With that said, all three women in the house scampered around in delight throwing clothes at Tommy to be mended and cleaned for the ball.

The boy also beamed a little feeling some excitement on being able to go to the ball as well. "That means, I could go too." Both his step sisters burst into laughter at that comment and started to tease him about it but he was determined to stand up for himself at least this once. "Well why not? The invitation did say that all women and men had to attend didn't it?"

Rita glanced at the boy with her eyes growing cold and smiled. "Well I don't see why not Tommy. As long as you get all your chores done and you can find something suitable to wear."

"Oh yes, I will stepmother! I promise…" Tommy then left the room with excitement bubbling inside him unaware that his family never intended him to go to the masked ball much less have any time to be ready when the clock chimed at eight o'clock that very night when the carriage would arrive to take them to the palace.

Just as they had planned, the boy was so busy with helping the others get ready that he never had the time to get himself completely ready noticing that the carriage had arrived finishing up their final touches. His heart broke at the realization that he wasn't going to get to go close to tears with his stepmother and stepsisters entering the grand hall.

"Why Thomas, you're not ready…Are you not going?"

"N…No Ma'am. I'm not going." Tommy said looking down with a few tears falling down his soft cheeks in dismay with his heart breaking at never being able to go to the masked ball. He watched his family leave seeing the cruel smiles of satisfaction as they left him alone to his tears. As the carriage left, Tommy burst into tears running through the house and into the gardens sobbing by the fountains not knowing nor seeing the silvery lights gently ghosting through the night air.


	2. Cinderella PT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't had a beta writer on this one so all mistakes are my own and posting some of my older work here at well.

Tommy sobbed with his heart broken from having been unable to go to the ball but just as he lifted his head to wipe the moisture from his wet face, the boy glanced around in alarm. The air was covered with floating silver lights making him stand up on shaky legs backing up. When the lights started to form together he nearly ran back into the manor. The form turned into a large heavy set young man with black leather and wings giving him a look. "Seriously? You don't shy from other stuff like spiders, mice and other thing but you're going to run away from me?"

"W…Who are you?" His voice was just as shaky as his entire body glancing at this strange man uncertain as to what he truly was seeing wondering if this was but his imagination.

"What does it look like? I'm your fairy Godfather. Now do you want to go to the ball or not?" The fairy crossed his arms over his chest eyeing the boy seriously. "Stop with the whole shaking already. Do you want to go or not?"

Tommy blinked, licking his suddenly dry lights. "I…Yes. You're my fairy Godfather?"

"Yep but you call me that or Bulk. Whatever floats your boat kid." The fairy said grabbing a wand from the leather jacket while clearing his throat. He stretched his neck from side to side and rotated his shoulders. "Well for starters, you're cute but you won't get any heads turning in that get up Tommy. Let's see a sweet emerald green would make the prince melt you know." With a wave of his wand, Bulk felt the power flow over his body entering the wand to swirl around the astonished boy, the magic lifting him into the air. Where rags had once been emerald green replaced them until Tommy gently landed on his feet wearing Emerald shoes.

"Uh wow…This is…Amazing thank you."

"Don't mention it kid. Now since it is a masked ball, we can't have anyone recognizing you can we?" Bulk raised his wand again with an emerald jewelled mask appearing on the top half of his face. "Yeah perfecto Tommy."

"But how do I get to the ball now?"

"Easy you could walk but then by the time you got to the palace it would be midnight and so a major waste of my time and yours or I could just make a carriage. Take your pick." When Tommy didn't answer, Bulk shrugged. "I'm kidding Tommy you know and am going to make a carriage but what to use…Let's see…Aha! How about that pumpkin in the garden?"

Tommy raised a brow at the fairy wondering if he had gone completely mad but then let out a small squeak when the pumpkin rolled towards them from the shadowed gardens settling on the muddy dirt road. It grew and grew until it was at least six feet tall including the wheels but that wasn't all. As mice forged in the gardens, they also found themselves called into action appearing as horses and two footmen to drive the carriage.

"Well you're ready to rock yourself at the ball kid but remember you have to leave because at the last stroke of Midnight, this all ends."

Tommy nodded and went to the carriage getting inside it with a smile. "Thank you." He then felt the carriage lurch forward leaving the large manor heading to the large white gleaming palace and to his destiny. As he left, the fairy disappeared hoping that the boy at least got some happiness knowing how hard Tommy's life had been since his father's untimely death.

The large glittering ballroom was filled with various masked men and women entering the large room through the stairwell covered in red velvet parading themselves before the prince. Prince Jason stood in the centre wearing red pants and a white military jacket with golden embellishments also showing pure boredom in his dark eyes. As he bowed to the next young woman to curtsey at him, his father stood watching on the upper balcony.

The king groaned when he saw the boy yet again reject another suitor sitting back down on the large ornate chair. "Bah, he's not even trying."

Grimsley smiled and watched the scene before them just as a few other women were paraded before the prince. "Oh forgive me, Majesty but you are a hopeless romantic. It was doomed to failure but one can always hope. The young prince bows but then he halts, suddenly seeing a vision of pure beauty. He doesn't know who it is nor does he truly care but knows he must meet this stranger." As he spoke, Jason did bow before Kimberly and Trini only to halt with a slight gasp feeling almost lost in the enchanting sight before him. He then pushed past the two startled girls heading towards the stairs just an green clad boy entered the ballroom going to ask him to dance bowing before the startled beauty.

"Failure? Ha! Look at that Grimsley! Who is he? Do we know him?" The king felt an intense joy when he saw that his son was indeed interested in someone before he immediately urged the orchestra to play for the enchanted couple watching the prince lead the boy towards the floor. They were bathed in a soft pink, blue and green glow as soft pastel lights washed over the smooth marble floors. As Jason danced with the lovely stranger, others in the ballroom began to wonder who the other boy was, both lost in each other's eyes.

After dancing for hours, Jason took Tommy's green gloved hand within his white glad one leading him to the outdoor balcony to sit on the stone bench. "How come I've never seen you before?" Jason inquired still lost in the boy's chocolate eyes with Tommy shyly looking away only to be brought back to him with a finger under his chin.

"I…I don't really come to the palace, your highness."

Jason smirked a little and moved closer to the other boy slowly feeling his body quivering even when their lips met softly before they both felt the sparks tingling all over their flesh. "Please, call me Jason. Everyone calls me your highness but please not you too. "

Tommy blushes a soft shade of pink when their lips parted. "I…Jason…" His voice came out in a soft quivering whisper never wanting this to end, for when midnight came; he would just be a servant once more.

Jason leaned forward to kiss the boy once again gently running a few fingers over his soft cheek unable to keep from touching the lovely creature before him. "Who are you?"

Tommy opened his mouth to tell him but just then the large clock began to chime gasping in wild alarm standing up. "Oh no, it's midnight. I have to go." He slipped his hand from Jason's seeing the prince's upset face as he backed away.

"What? What does midnight have to do with it?" Jason then watched the stranger start to run away from him giving chance desperate to not lose him quivering with intense fire to possess Tommy. "No! Wait…Please come back." As he gave chase, the prince soon found himself surrounded by various other men and women vying for his attention but Jason would have none of it. He got past them but as he reached the palace stairs, he saw a large carriage drive away unable to catch up to it. Heartbroken the boy felt tears glistening his dark eyes fearing he may never see the beauty once again. Bending down he noticed the Emerald shoe realizing that it was actually made of glass holding the precious object to his very heart returning to the palace determined to find the boy he was destined to marry.

The next morning, the entire kingdom was a glow with gossip and delight hearing the news that the prince wanted to find the emerald stranger that had enchanted him at the ball. When Rita heard the news, she knew that Prince Jason was touring every single home in the Kingdom to find the boy with everyone trying to glass shoe that was his only clue to the stranger's identity. She hurried into her daughters' rooms demanding that they ready themselves with Kimberly yawning at her mother. "Oh who cares? He is only interested in a slut of a man not us."

"You both listen to me…He is going to every single house in the kingdom and this is your last chance to beguile him do you hear me? If he finds this boy, he intends to make him his husband. We mustn't let some stranger take our chance."

Hearing that the prince was looking for him, Tommy gasped in the room with wide chocolate eyes and felt his entire body shiver with his heart racing. His lips still tingled from when the prince had kissed him but when Rita saw the dazed look on the boy's face, her eyes darkened. It was suddenly all clear storming over to her stepson, gripping his forearm in a cold iron grasp half dragging, half forcing him towards the cellar stairs taking him down them throwing him into the room racing upstairs.

Tommy struggled in alarm realizing that she knew the truth landing hard to his side onto the cold stone floor with his hips burning while he got up. As he moved to get up Rita came towards him carrying a thin leather belt rolling the boy onto his front striking his buttocks mercilessly with it knowing that she could draw blood. She didn't seem to care and Tommy screamed and sobbed hard while he was being punished for going to the ball. After she had beaten his backside and back hard until blood soaked the shirt and pants, Rita headed back upstairs telling him that he had more to come.

To his horror, he heard the door being locked and his eyes blurred sobbing and screaming for her to let him out. "No! Please Stepmother…No please! I beg of you to let me out…Please!" He went to the top of the stairs with his legs giving out sitting there with his face hidden in his lap, his tears pooling on the stone.

Rita took no pity hiding the key in her coat going to help her daughters get dressed for the royal visit with the hours going by rather quickly with the royal carriage finally arriving. Jason had been up all night and was exhausted but the thought of find the boy that had enchanted him, gave him all the energy he needed. Leaving the carriage, the boy looked around finding only women in the front courtyard.

"Are you all that live here Milady?" He asked wearily and Rita curtseyed to him with a small smile.

"Yes your highness but you look so exhausted. Would you accept our hospitality and have some tea at the very least?"

"I really should get going and continue my search." Jason replied feeling his heart sinking that he once again had hit a dead end but he had travelled all night needing a moment's rest nodding to accept a little bit of tea. Not long after, the prince was sipping at the tea not knowing that just under him was the very one he was seeking sobbing in a ball on the cellar floor in pain bloodied and bruised. While he drank his tea, Jason noticed that the woman was showing off her daughters but his eyes remained elsewhere spying a few pictures on the mantle. There was a lovely boy in one of the portraits with another man. "Whom is that?"

"Oh the two men? That was my husband and stepson but sadly they aren't with us."

"Oh I am sorry Milady." Jason stood up and bowed. "I really must get going…." Just as he reached the front parlor, he heard the pained sobs of someone in distress looking at the woman seeming to come from the outside. Taking his sword, the prince went to the side of the manor finding a chained wooden entrance to a cellar. "Open it."

Rita went in front of the door with wide eyes trying to distract the prince from finding the sobbing pained form of her stepson. "Oh tis nothing but a servant whom has been punished your highness."

"I said open it." Jason's voice was stern holding the sword before him with Rita moving away but found she didn't have the keys. When the woman didn't do as commanded, the prince raised the sword, the blade glistening in the sun slicing down to cut through the locked chains as if through churned butter. The chains gave away with a sharp snap and he eagerly put the sword away bending down to open the twin wooden doors to let the light of day into the damp room. What he saw broke his very heart seeing a boy lying on the cement floor, his face wet with tears, dirt and soot from the fireplace obviously in agony holding onto something for desperate life. What the boy held in his arms stopped Jason's heart seeing the Emerald shoe he was missing.

Tommy had hidden the remaining shoe in the cellar once he'd gotten home needing it for solace only to gasp seeing the face of the prince standing there. He struggled to move but Jason went down into the cellar taking him into his arms.

"No, don't move. I have you now and am not letting you go my beauty." Jason softly spoke and took the shoe from a footman to join it with the one in Tommy's arms. Taking that shoe, the prince smiled. "I have been looking all night for the one this shoe belongs to but you seem to carry the other. May I?" With nodded permission, Jason gently put the shoe onto Tommy's bare foot finding it a perfect fit.

"But I'm not worthy of you." Tommy protested only to cry out when Jason carried him up the cellar stairs to the outside of the large house to rest on the warm green grass placing the other shoe on the other foot.

"Don't you see? We are like these shoes, we are a matching pair and I'm not letting you go." Jason softly spoke as he gently leaned forward pressing his lips to that of his beloved's. "Who did this to you?"

"My step mother for my disobedience."

Seeing the blood on his hand, Jason's eyes darkened looking at Rita. "Guards seize that woman." The guards moving to capture the alarmed woman but Tommy put a hand on the prince's arm.

"No, Jason. Please she is my stepmother and I only ask that we leave this place. Leave them with their misery for that is punishment enough for my mistreatment." Tommy's voice was a soft whisper with wet eyes of full compassion holding onto Jason's shoulders with the prince picking him up.

"Your heart is far too kind for those that treated you with none my love." Jason replied telling the guards to release the woman gently helping Tommy into the carriage to leave them alone. With the doors closed, the boy smirked. "You know I still don't know your name."

Tommy looked down blushing only to find Jason once again tilting his head up like the very night before gently gazing into those very eyes that had so enchanted him. "Tommy Oliver."

"Well then, Tommy Oliver I guess I should ask you if you would marry me then?" Jason smiled urging the carriage to head to the gleaming white palace with the other boy nodding.

"Yes, oh yes I shall for you enchanted me last night and rescue me today."

"Good for I shall have no other." Jason replied and once more the two kissed with a passion they would know for many ages as those forever bound by their souls, hearts and bodies.

Within the month, the entire kingdom rejoiced at the marriage of the prince to his beloved knowing they would for a good long time with many heirs and just one year later, Tommy did indeed cement that very prophecy when he gave birth a healthy baby boy. They ruled together for many happy years with the kingdom prospering under their reign living happily ever after.


	3. Le Petite Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: For this tale, I used for the Disney version and the classic tale to put on my own twist to it. Hope you like it as I do find that I am happy with this one. Not every tale will have adult sex in and this one doesn't…sorry.

**Le Petite Siren**

Below our world is an enchanting oceanic world where many colourful creatures live but not so many as wonderful as the mer-people. The mer-people were ruled by a wise widowed king with six young children. Music filled the waters along with song with the promise of the future for each of them. As they grew up, the king promised each of the royal children that upon their fifteenth birthday may they rise through the waves to gaze upon the world of man.

When the first daughter, Trina reached of age, the other children followed her to the edge of waters but didn't go with her each excited to find out what she had seen. The water parted before her with the princess was delighted in all that greeted her. Silvery light enchanted her with the mermaid lying upon the sand under the stars gasping all to see murmuring at the music of the world of man with the church bells singing to her, human voices, and even of music within the nearby darkened village. When the sun rose, the eldest princess swam home regaling her siblings of the wonders of man but none listened to the tales more but the youngest and only prince.

As the second daughter, Katrine reached her chance to go up to the surface did she delight in even more tale for she rose just as the sun was setting exciting telling her siblings of the sky coloured in pinks, purples and blue. Above her the little mermaid also watched sea gulls floating above her but her attention was, drawn to the setting sun swimming towards it to discover what it truly was this ball of gold but was saddened when it disappeared with the sea. She too told her siblings her magnificent tale.

Now another year went by and the third daughter, Aisha was a bold one swimming within a small channel connected to the ocean to find in her delight a lush green forest. Even more astounding was the small humans swimming naked nearby but as she went to play with them, they went in fear from her. This didn't frightened the little mermaid but for the black furry creature making such a loud barking noise as her sending her back into the world of the deep. Even though the furry creature frightened her, it never deterred her remaining siblings for when it was their turn to see the world above the sea.

The forth sister was but timid and didn't adventure such as far as her older sisters but Kimber did delighting in dancing with the singing dolphins and the whales under the warm sunny sky. The more their brother heard of this, the more he desired for his turn for he would wait the longest.

When his fifth sister reached of age, it had become winter on the surface so her very sights were even more enchanting with the sea quite green with large icebergs floating around the surface. She could only describe them as the treasures left to the bottom by sunken ships with strange chests with the wind ghosting around her. Her sisters came to see this for themselves but alas their brother was forced to wait having been heard to say, "Oh how I wish I were but fifteen so I may gaze upon the wonders of this mortal world for mine eyes."

Finally after many years of yearning, it twas the time for the young prince to rise to the surface with the glow of the night. What he saw delighted him seeing a large floating vessel with many humans dancing and singing on the surface. Colours of light filled the starry night with the sound of thunder and the laughter of the mortals. He swam ever closer to take in these delights but none drew him as to the sight of a lovely boy leaving a covered room to stand upon the surface as well. His hair was dark as were his eyes with tanned skin and his chest had muscle much like the young mer-boy's but it was broader. Tommy climbed up to hide just under the railing to peek even further as the waves crashed violently around the ship causing the boy to gasp for a storm was coming. The beautiful human was threatened by the very sea whom he'd come from with the waves hitting the tall mast and onto the wooden decks.

Thunder soon turned to the sky darkening with lights not those of colours but of pure frightening light flashed through the sky. The waves crashed up as high as mountains seeming to loom down upon the vessel with the little mer-boy jumping into the ocean in alarm. He watched wide-eyed when one of the frightening lights struck the ship to turn into a glowing beast spreading over the ship with many humans scattering about unloading a smaller boat getting inside but as the human prince went on board, Tommy saw him fall into the railing hitting his head with the waves rocking the vessel. That was when he fell into the cold ocean sinking down below the surface.

For knowing that humans may not survive within his world, the mer-boy jumped in to grab the Prince within his arms to keep his above the surface swimming towards the sandy shores near the palace. There he held the unconscious form on the beach even as the sun slowly rose but just as the golden glow shone behind him did the prince's eyes open to see only a small form of the mer-boy awakened by the song of a creature that couldn't be human but an angel. Tommy fearing that the prince would fear him as the small humans his sister, the mer-boy darted back into the world below resurfacing behind rocks enchanted by the human he had saved. He longed to be a part of his world now and forever.

As he watched the boy wake up and saw the other humans find him, Tommy rose to the rocks and the waves crashed over him, the wind flew through his wavy brown locks with his voice singing like a siren but saddened to say good bye.

Jason had woken up to see a beautiful vision and to hear the song of an angel but to be saddened when the form disappeared, sitting up rubbing his head. His head throbbed with an intense ache but as others whom were searching for him found their missing sixteen-year –old prince, he wondered if it were a dream. In the distance he heard that song once more glancing back only to see a lovely creature in the middle of the ocean on rocks only to have it disappear once more wondering it were a strange but lovely dream.

When the young mer-boy returned home that very day, his siblings begged him to tell him of his adventure telling them of the prince and all that he had but seen and done. When his siblings heard the tale they urged him to speak with their father for he had questions and none knew the answers. The mermaid princesses heeded no mind to his questions but they would haunt Tommy until he did as they bid going to seek his father. Once had found him, the young mer-boy spoke before the wise Mer-King needing to know more about humans.

"Father, I desire knowledge for questions do haunt me."

His father sat upon his golden throne to gaze upon his youngest child for he loved all of his children the same but Tommy was the last connection to his late queen. "What hath thou to ask of me son?"

"If human beings are not drowned." Tommy asked looking up at his very father. "Can they live forever? Do they never as we do here in the sea?"

The king thought upon this question wanting to reply as best he could before he spoke in turn. "Yes, my child, they must also die but their terms of life are but shorter than ours. We may live up to centuries but alas as we die; we cease to exist here only to become the foam upon the surface of the water. We not even have a grave as humans do to mourn and we nor have immortal souls for we shall never live again, like the very sea weed on the sands of the ocean we eat to nourish us when cut down. Humans do have a soul and shall live forever after the body but sand upon the beaches as it rises up to greet the glittering stars and beyond. As we rise above the surface to behold their world do they rise to behold and unknown land we shall never see."

"Why have I not an immortal soul as humans father?" Tommy asked saddened that he would not see what a human would when their time but came. "For I would gladly give all my hundreds of years within the ocean but to be a human for but one day so that I may know the glory they behold upon the end of their days."

The king shook his head and wrapped his arms around his beloved son. "Best ye not think upon such things my child for we live with more happiness than a human."

"So I shall then die? I shall become the foam of the surface only to never but hear the music neither of the waves nor of humans? I shall never see such wonders as I have that very night?" The mer-boy pondered this saddening fact looking upon his father. "Is there anything that I may do to win an immortal soul?"

"Nay my child. Not unless a man were to love you so that that ye were more to him than his father nor mother. If all his thoughts and love were fixated upon thee and the priest placed his right hand upon thine own promising to be true to thee here and beyond then his soul shall glide within your body as you would obtain a share in being a human. Thy love would give a soul to you and keep his own but alas this can never happen as it is only but an old fish's tail told by those foolish enough to not find joy within our world."

The young mer-boy looked down upon his very tail with a mournful sigh for his heart ached for human desiring to share upon his very being and soul for all eternity. Alas as the days went by Tommy found his yearning all the stronger finding himself upon the surface more, the waves crashing over his body and tail wishing to catch upon the Prince once more. It consumed all his but desire until he deemed to do what none would do as foolish as the act would be. He would seek the council of the sea witch heading from the waters of safety to the very caverns of the wicked where lava but flowed from underwater volcanoes, the mournful cries of the damned begging for him to turn away. Determined Tommy swam closer with his heart beating rapidly but his desire were ever stronger to be with the human whom ached his very heart. There in the midst of the caverns lay a home made of the very bones of shipwrecked humans drawing a very child within his blood finding the sea witch sitting down within her home.

In a voice as croaked and frightening as her surrounding the sea witch spoke glancing upon the young mer-boy. "I know what thee wants and it tis very stupid of thee to desire it. It shall only bring thee sorrow pretty little prince. Thee want to be rid of thy tail for two legs of humans for the love of a human prince for an immortal soul. " The witch barked of laughter regarding the boy before her speaking once more. "I shall make a draught for thee but thy must swim to land tomorrow before the sunrise. Sit upon the very shore where thee rested thy love after saved by the clutches of death and drink it. Thy tail shall disappear and legs shall appear upon it but I must warn thee, there shall be must pain for you as if but a sword passing through thee. Thy legs shall be lovely but thy pain shall remain within every step taken shall be felt as if but treading upon sharp knives and that blood shall flow despite being graceful as if swimming in the oceans. Can thou bear all of this?"

Tommy felt his body trembling and it was soon heard upon his voice as he spoke. "Yes, I shall bear it."

"Ah but think again," The witch replied. "For when once thy shape becomes as the humans, thee shall no longer be a merman for thee will never return though the very waters thee love very so to be with thy sisters nor father. If thee do not win the love of thy prince so that he is but willing to forsake his father and mother for thy sake, and to love thee with his whole soul, and allow the priest to join thee in matrimony, then thee shall never have an immortal soul. The first morning after he marries but another, thy heart shall break and thee will become but foam upon the crest of the waves."

With a gulp knowing his fate would be worse than to never have but tried, the boy nodded. "I shall do it."

"But I also must paid and it tis not a small trifle that I ask of thee. Thee have the sweetest voice of any whom dwell within the depths of the sea. Thee shall be able to charm the prince with it also but thy voice thee must give to me as the best thing thee possesses shall be the price for my draught. Mine own blood must be mixed within it as for it may be as sharp as a double-edge sword."

"But it thee take but my voice away what is left for me?"

"Why thy lovely form, thy graceful walk and thy expressive eyes for thee to surely enchant a man's very heart. Well have thee lost thy courage boy or shall thee agree to mine terms."

"I shall let it be."

The witch nodded and then went towards her various strange vessels adding them within a large black cauldron but as it lay ready, the grabbed a golden shell holding it with her hands. "Now for thine price little Prince. I shall take thy voice and thee shall sing for me."

Tommy watched her work nervously but then he knew there really was no going back when the golden shell glow doing as she bid singing as the siren his voice was watching the strange light move towards him entering his very body. He arched a little with the glow pulled his very voice from his throat watching it enter within the shell. He was then given a glowing purple draught and told to go upon the shores swimming though the frightening waters. As he came upon his very fate, Tommy rested upon the very shores as the sun was the rise drinking the purple fluid determined that love would be worth such sacrifices.

Sharp pain went through his body as it was but a sword slicing through his very flesh unable to scream for the loss of his voice finally being far too much with the loss of consciousness. When the dawn arose and shone upon the sea did Tommy open his very eyes only to find that he was but found by the prince. There stood the one he so desired but sadly he couldn't plead for any assistance but alas as he looked down, Tommy saw that he had not a tail but legs and also was naked.

Jason had gone to the shore as he had done for many a day in hope of find or hearing the beauty that had saved him from the cold clutches of death only to find the naked boy lying on the sandy shores. He was a vision of perfection and for a moment he did hope that this was the angelic form of his visions. Those were dashed once he asked Tommy who he was and where he had come from only to receive none for an answer but pained chocolate eyes. As Jason helped him but stand did the mer-boy feel as the witch had told him with the prince placing his red cloak around his naked flesh. Every step as promised was as if he was treading upon sharp points of needles or the blades of knives but for the prince, Tommy braved it well without but a grimace of pain for the sacrifice was but for Jason stepping lightly beside the prince entering the large white building. Once inside, Tommy found himself given a bubble bath before placed within expensive fabrics of silk. As he was a lovely creature, Jason felt deep dismay with the boy not of his dreams nor visions when he could not speak nor sing as the one he longed for could.

As the days slowly passed, the young mer-boy felt his heart aching all the more with love for the Prince but alas it only seemed to a love one may have for one's small child. Tommy knew that he needed to have Jason desire to marry him as he would a wife or husband to receive an immortal soul. If failing that, he would surely fade into the foam upon the sea's surface upon the morning of Jason's marriage to another. Tommy one morning glanced at Jason trying to will his very eyes to ask if the prince but loved him.

Jason glanced at the young mute boy and spoke before him but it twas not what the mer-boy desired to hear. "Yes, thee are dear in mine heart for thee have the best heart and thee are the most devoted to me among any other within the palace and mine sight. Thee reminds me of a young boy whom I fear to never meet again. I was in a ship that was wrecked within a storm with the very waves carrying me to the shore near the town by a holy temple. One of the young boys saved mine life but I have but only seen him twice and he is but the only one I shall love for his voice and beauty is cast upon mine heart and soul."

Tommy felt his heart ache with both delight and sorrow. The prince loved him but didn't know that it twas him that had pulled him from the ravaging seas but as the days moved forward, he knew that his time was but short for it twas soon time for the prince to marry. The prince soon came to him one day and the mer-boy felt the pains knowing the truth even as spoke of only a visit with it being rumored that he was to marry the daughter of a king from another land.

"I must travel and see this princess as my parents desire it but they shall not oblige me to bring her home to be my bride. I know that I can not love her as mine heart is only for the boy from the temple but thee does remind me of him. If I were but to marry, I shall rather choose thee with thine expressive eyes." Jason spoke and smiled softly gently placing a soft loving kiss upon his lips and taking Tommy into his arms placing a hand upon his very heart.

The ship soon sailed through the sea with many a sailor speaking in wonder of what may live with the very depths but the young mer-boy knew better. He knew all the wonders within sea but longed for the love of the prince and to explore the world of humans. To share in their happiness and love. The next morning they came into the harbor the neighboring kingdom but the princess was none to be seen nor what he desired so Jason made the choice to return to his kingdom after many a night at sea after he did meet the princess.

Tommy headed back into the palace but little did he but know that all was about to change as while he slept that very night, the prince was walking on the beach only to gasp hearing the voice of an angel. A shadow but appeared on the beach walking through the night towards him with the voice enchanting him, golden wisps seemed to be calling towards him.

The next morning, news spread fast of the Prince getting married that very evening at sunset with Tommy uncertain as to whom he was to wed. Remembering that the Prince had spoken of only desiring to marry him, the boy beamed with silent happiness heading towards the stairs only to halt seeing a strange boy standing with Jason on the lower level speaking to his herald. The mer-boy hid hearing every world but with every single world, it was a knife to his very heart.

"Well I must say Jason, this mystery boy of thee does exist and he is a lovely creature." The old man smiled and took the young man's hand. "Congratulations my boy."

"We wish to marry tonight at sunset." Jason spoke almost with no emotion towards his desires but the words were enough to break Tommy's very heart leaving the second level but as the mer-boy slowly fled away the mystery boy smiled coldly fingering a smooth golden shell feeling nothing but great satisfaction.

Tommy entered his room unable to help but sob on the large bed within his current chambers for he had sacrificed so much in the hopes of being most beloved by Jason having fallen in love with him. To have him but marry another would destroy him so as the wedding ship left the port, the mer-boy did not but go upon it. He had been in contact with his sisters and sat upon the very beach were he had but saved the Prince's life he was unprepared for what he might hear watching the afternoon sun. One the morrow, he would be perish into the very foam of the sea.

As he sat there upon the sands, his sisters but came to him begging that he but come with them for having expected Tommy to be marrying the prince, one of his sisters came upon the ship hearing the boy's singing voice. With a silent call of the sea, the princess urged herself onto the great vessel to peer within the room finding to her horror not her brother but another.

"Tommy thee must listen to me. Tis the sea witch with thy own voice for I've seen with mine own eyes." Hearing this, the mer-boy gasped and he immediately went to the waters but he couldn't enter the waters. Seeing the dilemma, his sisters grabbed a small boat sailing him towards the wedding barge arriving just in time for the wedding to begin. Climbing up onto the boat with the intense agony upon his very feet, the boy came aboard alarmed upon seeing Jason at the altar with the imposter. With no more than a quick mind did Tommy grabbed the red velvet carpet for which the impostor stood lifting it up. The bridegroom fell to the floor hard with many a gasping but the mer-boy was ready for it with the sea witch growling in pure rage.

"Why thee little wretched beast!" The sea witch spoke stalking towards the little mer-boy attacking but Tommy had learned to use his very legs knocking the creature down only getting some help when a manner of sea creatures attacked. Tommy knew that his sisters were protecting him and trying to help him. Once the sea witch was well distracted did he grab at the golden shell breaking it upon the hard wooden surface. As he did so did the spell of his beloved break as well, the golden energies emerged with the shell as did his voice returning to its very owner.

Jason felt his heart swimming and blinked utterly confused as to where he but was standing upon the wedding ship at the altar only to hear the voice of his angel floating from the very deck only to see that it twas indeed Tommy that he longed for. "Tommy? Twas you?" The prince went towards the boy and took him within his arms feeling that his heart did indeed long for the boy that had been in front of him.

The sea witch bellowed for Jason to get away from Tommy but they ignored her only lost within each other's eyes only to laugh coldly raising her hands. Just as the two embraced leaning in for a loving kiss, Tommy cried out in pure agony falling to the cold deck with his legs disappearing only to be replaced with his very tail much to the shock of all assembled. Jason stood there with his dark eyes wide uncertain as to what to do going to his beloved holding him within his arms.

As the prince got to the mer-boy, the sea witch changed into a hideous creature stalking towards her prize grabbing at the fallen merman wrapping her large arms around him grinning wickedly. "So long lover boy." With that said, Tommy disappeared with the witch screaming in pure horror landing into the depths but little did the beast know that a human's love had been indeed won when a sharp spear shot through the darkening ocean and into her chest just missing the boy by only a few centimetres. Tommy was free but even as the creature died did she take out her vengeance knocking Jason down hard letting him sink to the depths. With a scream, Tommy went down after him once again clutching him from the very depths of as he had but done before.

With the sun setting once more, Tommy lay on the sandy shores with his beloved softly signing to him saddened that he was a merman yet again but Jason was safe. Jason could only lay there listen to such beauty. "What shall ye do now?"

"I must return to the sea unless thy desires to bring me as thine wedded one?"

Jason smiled and gently took the boy's face in his hands gently kissing him passionately. "I love thee with all thine I am and desire as such to take thee as my wedded one."

"I desire that as well but how shall I with mine tail returned to me?" Tommy spoke in dismay but as they spoke the Mer-King came forth towards his youngest with almost a mournful face upon his face.

"Does thee love him Tommy?" The king asked and when his young one spoke of true love beyond devotion did the sand glow around them with pure spun gold of the sun but with none pain, Tommy saw that his tail no longer existed to have legs but once more. "Then I wish thee happy and thy future to be bright. I shall also grant thee heir for thine future if thee marries thine love."

"Oh I thank thee father. I shall marry mine love if he but desires it." Tommy said with a smile standing up to face Jason finally no longer feeling the sharp pains in his feet from the witch's curses with the young boys embracing both agreeing to be one forever. That very night, in the middle of the sea upon the wedding ship, Tommy and Jason were wed sealing their union before the priest with a passionate kiss both finally getting what they wanted. Tommy got his immortal soul and Jason's love with Jason got the one that had enchanted him from that very night of the storm. The song of the siren that would bind them but forever with a love pure as the gold within the very sun setting that night.


End file.
